


Disney Bound

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale plans a secret Disney trip for Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Disney Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't where I thought this fic would go but you know what? It turned out really well nonetheless. I hope you enjoy is as much as I did!

“Darling, it is time to wake up,” Aziraphale said. She’d already had time to do her hair and makeup. She knew that Crowley wouldn’t want or need that kind of time. Crowley tended to just miracle herself ready when she did want to look extra nice. She didn’t really like the effort of having to learn new techniques for everything every decade or so. 

“Why?” Crowley moaned. Aziraphale smiled. 

“That’s a surprise for you to find out later,” Aziraphale replied sweetly. “Now get up.” Crowley put the pillow over her head. Aziraphale, used to Crowley’s bullshit, took the blanket away and took off with it to the other room. She heard Crowley yell in protest as she got up and ran after Aziraphale. 

“This is bullshit! Bullshit!” Crowley said. Aziraphale turned around and blushed. Crowley was in just a button down top, her hair all messy from sleeping on it. In Aziraphale being distracted, Crowley was able to storm over and steal the blanket. She took it back to their bedroom and miracled the bed to be made. When Crowley came back out, she sighed. “What is this whole thing about?” Crowley asked tiredly. She was getting quite sick of Aziraphale insisting on getting her up way too early. Aziraphale skipped over to Crowley and kissed her. 

“Still a surprise, my sweet,” Aziraphale replied. “Now get dressed or we’re going to be late.” Crowley took a look at Aziraphale to try and get an idea of how she should dress in order to be properly dressed. Zira’s shoulder-length golden hair curled perfectly around her face, as usual. She had just a touch of makeup on, though she was wearing a blue skirt that Crowley’d never seen before that hit at her knees, a plain white top, a jacket that somehow matched the skirt perfectly, and a pair of white heels. She looked stunning, but it gave nothing away. Crowley sighed. 

“How am I supposed to get dressed? What are we doing?” Aziraphale shrugged in her annoyingly cute way that she always did when she was planning a surprise for Crowley.

“However you feel most comfortable, my dear.” Crowley sighed, giving up on getting anything out of Aziraphale, and headed upstairs. As soon as she was gone, Aziraphale opened the closet and pulled out the suitcases that she’d been slowly packing the last few weeks in preparation for this fun little surprise trip. She’d wanted to go to Disneyland in California ever since it had opened in 1955. She’d just never gotten around to it. Too busy doing her Heavenly duties in England. 

More recently, she’d gotten more excited to go with the trend of “Disneybounding” being a thing. Aziraphale knew that Crowley wouldn’t go if she knew what they were doing, even though she’d end up enjoying it. Which is why she’d gotten Crowley’s Disneybounding outfit ready all on her own. They were going as Cinderella and Ariel, respective to each of their hair colors. That was why she’d chosen to wear blue that day, even though they were to arrive in America a day before their trip. 

“Alright, Aziraphale,” Crowley said as she came down the stairs, “What the fuck is this?” Aziraphale looked at the time on her phone. 

“No time to explain. Just get in the car, we are leaving.” Aziraphale grabbed the bags and headed out to their car. She threw the suitcases in the back seat. When she was done with that, Crowley was already in the passenger seat. “Did you lock the door, darling?” she asked. Crowley nodded. 

“Now do you want to explain what is going on.” Aziraphale smiled, kissed Crowley, and said “Soon, my dear, soon. Be patient.” Crowley crossed her arms.

“I’m a demon. Patient isn’t what I do,” she mumbled, though she was positive Aziraphale didn’t hear her. Either that or the angel was just choosing to ignore her pouting wife. Probably that option, knowing Aziraphale. 

Crowley ended up falling asleep. When she woke up in the parking lot of the airport, she was slightly shaken though not surprised. Aziraphale wasn’t one to enjoy road trips very much. At least, not road trips where she had to drive. 

“Sorry to wake you darling,” Aziraphale said, “But we’re . . . well we’re not there yet but you must be awake for this. And I need your help with the bags.” Crowley shook her head to try and clear the sleep from it as she got out of the car. Aziraphale gave the handle of Crowley’s suitcase to her before reaching out for her other hand. “You’re going to love this,” Aziraphale said. “You’re not going to admit to loving it, but you’re going to love it.” Crowley smiled. Those were the best kinds of surprises.

“So where are we going, Zira?” Crowley asked. 

“On a plane,” Aziraphale replied, looking over to grin at Crowley. “I thought that part was obvious.” Crowley gasped in mock surprise.

“Really?” She exclaimed, “I never would have guessed. I thought we were sacrificing the antichrist to a volcano god,” Crowley said sarcastically. Aziraphale hit Crowley. “Hey!” 

“I know it was a joke, but number one, don’t act like you don’t know that the only God we have isn’t a volcano god,” Crowley rolled her eyes but smiled. “And don’t speak of Adam like that! He’s a sweet child. There is no need to throw him into a volcano!” Aziraphale glared at Crowley. “And I’m being serious about the volcano god business. You never know when she might be listening.” Crowley sighed. 

“I’m a demon, angel. I don’t very well care what God thinks of me.” 

“Well I associate with you,” Aziraphale replied, “And by doing that, any ill speakings of God that come out of your mouth fall on my head.” Crowley laughed, earning her another hit to the arm.

***

A few hours later, after weaving their way through security, trying to find their gate only for Crowley to get hungry the second they were there so they had to go find some food, they were finally on the plane. Aziraphale had gotten them first class tickets, putting herself at the window because she knew that heights made Crowley nervous, even if she wouldn’t admit it. She was happily staring out the window watching the workers do their jobs, performing small miracles for them when she could, while Crowley started at the ceiling of the plane wondering what the fuck had lead her wife to force her onto a plane to America with no warning whatsoever. Not even a little bit of one. Usually when Aziraphale plans surprise trips like this, she gives Crowley at least warning that they were going to be traveling. She was hiding something. Crowley was sure of it. 

After a few hours of being over the open ocean, Aziraphale fell asleep. Crowley took this as the perfect opportunity to snoop. There had to be something that would give this trip away. She grabbed Zira’s purse and began digging through it. It had all of the identification documents the two of them would need to be able to travel, a small red wallet with Mickey ears on it that had American currency in it, and various travel size bottles of hand sanitizer, lotion, and other hygiene things that Crowley knew Zira would never trust from any American store. Even though to Crowley they all were the same. She sighed. Of course there was nothing that would give anything away. It wasn’t fair. Why was Aziraphale so smart about her surprises? She put the purse back where it was and closed her eyes. They were, after all, going to America, so she may as well try to get some shut eye. 

***

Early the next morning, Aziraphale got up and began getting ready for her Disney bounding adventure. She could hardly wait. This was something she’d been waiting for for such a long time that it hardly seemed real. She was quick to shower and put on her blue dress that had white spots on it. It had a bow on the left side of her waist. It was a dress she’d gotten in the 1950’s. It was quite a beautiful dress. If she was completely honest, she sometimes missed the style. It was quite a nice time, being able to get away with “dressier” clothes in her every day attire. She loved dressing up. She decided on leaving her hair down, even though it wasn’t a very “Cinderella” look because she loved her hair. She didn’t want to hide it. But she did add a little blue headband to top the look off. 

She was sneaking around her bag trying to dig out the sparkling silver shoes that she’d bought specifically for this when she heard Crowley waking up. She quietly snuck over to Crowley’s bag where her Ariel outfit was sitting on top, just waiting for Crowley to put it on. She pulled it out as Crowley sat up. 

“Aren’t you at all tired?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shook her head. She’s performed a miracle so that she wouldn’t have jet lag. She wanted to enjoy this as much as she could. The surprise may have been for Crowley, but it was something she’d wanted to do. The main reason she’d kept it from Crowley was to avoid fighting about it. 

“No dear,” Aziraphale said. She handed the green skinny jeans and the purple tee shirt to Crowley. “But you’re wearing this today.” 

“Bossy today, now aren’t we.” Aziraphale gave Crowley her best puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright." Crowley looked down at the clothes Aziraphale had handed her. She questioned Aziraphale's tastes, but there was a reason behind it. Aziraphale was never as pushy as she was being now, so Crowley decided it was best to just go along with it. Besides, Aziraphale always had a reason for everything she did. Even if it seemed unreasonable at times. 

Once Crowley’d put the outfit on, she stared in the mirror and could only shake her head. What had gotten into Aziraphale’s head that made her think that this outfit was ok? It didn’t go together at all! And Zira’s outfit was so pretty! Crowley really started feeling like she got the short end of the stick when it came to whatever Zira was planning. She miracled her hair and makeup into place and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Ok, can I know what the hell we’re doing and why I’m dressed like this?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale smiled and handed Crowley her shoes. 

“You’re Ariel!” Aziraphale said as if it answered everything.

“Excuse me?” Crowley said. “Ariel?” Aziraphale nodded excitedly. Crowley shook her head. 

“Yes! Ariel! The mermaid?” Aziraphale walked over to Crowley. “And I am Cinderella.” Now that she said it, Aziraphale was giving off Cinderella vibes. Aziraphale gave a little twirl, causing Crowley to giggle. “We’re going Disney bounding!” Aziraphale said. She couldn’t hold in her excitement and let out a little clap. It didn’t happen that often that she got excited enough to clap without prompting. Crowley found this little tick of Zira’s to be absolutely adorable. But she also knew why Aziraphale had been keeping this Disney trip a secret. She wouldn’t have even been able to get Crowley on the plane if she had told her what they were doing. Though she was starting to wish she’d been informed on the trip. 

The outfit wasn’t great. Besides, why Ariel. Also, Aziraphale and Cinderella? Crowley would have much rather seen her as Belle. It would have made more sense. But Crowley knew she couldn’t say anything. She knew that this whole Disney bounding thing was something Aziraphale had been wanting to do for years. So now she simply had to shut up and let her beautiful princess of a wife enjoy her experience. And destroy anyone who tried to ruin it for her. 

The pair headed downstairs where, miraculously, they were serving free breakfast. Crowley wasn’t particularly fond of hotel food and she could tell that Aziraphale was disappointed to find that crepes weren’t on the menu. But instead of showing her disappointment, even though Crowley already knew it was there, she looked to Crowley and decided to let Crowley decide what to do about it. Crowley decided to just go without food that morning. There was no use in forcing food into their bodies when they didn’t want it. Especially since they were an angel and a demon and didn’t require food for their function. 

Eventually, the pair did wind up at their destination. It was a long time awaited, according to Aziraphale. With how excited Aziraphale was getting over this whole thing, Crowley began to kick herself for not coming up with this trip herself. Especially since Crowley knew the exact reason that Aziraphale had been hesitant to tell her of the trip, and she really wasn’t wrong. Crowley would have been hesitant to do something like this. But now that she was here, she was just happy to be sharing it with her eternal love. 

Aziraphale began talking a million miles a minute as soon as they were able to get into the park. Various rides they needed to go on before the end of the day, princesses they needed to meet, food they needed to try. With each new thing that came up, Crowley made note of it. When they grabbed a map, she held it out of Aziraphale’s reach and miracled a pen so she could map out their day exactly so they could try and get everything that Aziraphale wanted. It would probably take a few miracles, but that was a sacrifice Crowley was willing to make. 

***

Once the sun set and the stars came out, there was only one thing left on Aziraphale’s main list that she wanted to do. It was something that Crowley had intentionally waited until nightfall to do. Zira still wanted to ride the ferris wheel. Crowley had known that the park would be at its most beautiful once the sun had set. 

“Thanks for being so nice about this whole thing,” Aziraphale said as soon as they sat down. Crowley shrugged. 

“Anything to make you happy, angel.” Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s hand as she stared out to see the park as they moved up. 

Crowley didn’t even care about the park. Right now, Zira was glowing like she never had before. In some sense quite literally because of the lights on the wheel. But Crowley was more thinking of how happy Zira was. She’d never seen her Zira so happy and carefree. She realized it was probably because Aziraphale was usually under so much pressure from Heaven to be getting this or that done that it would probably seem ridiculous to do something for herself. Which was probably another reason why she’d posed the whole trip as something for Crowley. But who knew. Maybe Zira did have something planned for Crowley specifically. But looking at her wife now, Crowley couldn’t help but think she didn’t need anything else to make this trip perfect. It already was. Just being with Zira was enough to make any day perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
